Our Song
by Lily Anna Jean
Summary: Harry tidak datang tepat waktu dan Hermione menghukumnya untuk membuatkan nya lagu, bagaimana jadinya? -Our Song by Taylor Swift.


**Harry Potter by****J.K Rowling,**

**Fanfiction by Lily Anna ,**

**Our Song by Taylor Swift,**

**Warning: Cannon, OOC, Typo,I chaged the lyrics*I'm sorry taylor*, No Voldemort, No war,-etc**

Bulan Desember. Hampir mencapai akhir tahun dan natal. Semua orang suka natal, dari anak-anak sampai orang dewasa. Tapi, bagian buruknya adalah cuaca yang sangat dingin dan membuat kebanyakan orang memilih berdiam diri di rumah daripada bekerja atau beraktivitas. Sama halnya seperti seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang daritadi terus menaikkan selimutnya sampai melewati kepalanya padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Harry, sudah pukul delapan!" teriak seorang perempuan dari balik pintunya yang tertutup. Sudah kesekian kalinya dia meneriaki anak semata-wayang nya untuk keluar dari kamarnya, tapi tetap saja tak ada hasilnya. Andaikan dirumahnya tidak terpasang pelindung pasti daritadi ia sudah ber_apparate_ dan menyihir sebuah ember untuk membangunkan anaknya.

Sementara itu Harry Potter yang daritadi diteriaki oleh ibunya malah menutup telinganya menggunakan bantalnya. Hari ini kan libur, tak perlu ke Hogwarts ataupun latihan quidditch, pikirnya.

"Harry, kau bilang ada janji dengan Hermione,!" teriak ibunya lagi.

Seketikan itu juga matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan mengambil jam weker yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, 'Sial, jam 08.30,' batinnya. Dan janjinya pada Hermione pada pukul Sembilan. Harry pun tidak membuang waktu lagi, ia segera bangkit dan keluar kamar. "hai, Mum," sapa Harry pada Ibunya yang tercengang melihat anaknya yang terburu-buru ke kamar mandi. 'Pasti dia terlambat lagi,' batin Lily Potter setelah Harry masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Pagi, Mum, Dad," sapa Harry dan mengambil dua potong sandwhics dari meja makan. "Buru-buru sekali, Nak," ujar sang ayah –James Potter, melihat anaknya yang langsung menghabiskan dua potong sandwhich dalam sekali makan.

"Aku ada janji dengan Herm –" kalimatnya terputus saat melihat jam tangan nya, "astaga, aku terlambat! Bye, Mum, Dad," Harry segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi.

Dia berjanji pada Hermione hari ini tak akan ber_apparate _di rumahnya dan membuat kedua orang tua Hermione terkejut seperti musim panas kemarin. Dan untungnya kedua orang tua Harry mempunyai mobil muggle, jadi dia tak perlu berjalan kaki ataupun naik bus untuk ke rumah Hermione.

Harry sudah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Hermione yang menurutnya sangat bagus, karena terdapat taman di halaman depannya dan halaman belakang yang menurutnya cukup luas untuk bermain quidditch. Iapun turun dari mobilnya dan melihat Hermione menunggunya di depan pintu. Harry mengecek jam tangannya, 'pukul Sembilan lewat tiga puluh. Aku. Mati.' Batinnya. Baru saja Harry akan membuka mulut untuk menyapanya, Hermione sudah muncul duluan dengan wajah 'kau-terlambat-lagi' dan 'akan-ku-jadikan-kau-Harry-goreng' daribalik pagar rumahnya.

"Sembilan lewat tiga puluh," kata Hermione sambil menatapnya tajam.

Harry meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah, "Maaf, 'Mione. Aku terlambat bangun tadi," jawabnya jujur. Susah bohong pada Hermione kalau situasinya begini. "Terserah," kata Hermione ketus.

"Astaga, 'Mione. Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, ayolah," Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya, "please," lanjut Harry dengan wajah memelasnya. Tapi, tetap saja Hermione masih marah padanya. _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Astaga_, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Em.. Akan kulakukan apapun supaya kau tidak marah," ujar Harry tiba-tiba. Hermione menatap sahabatnya heran, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Harry berpikir sebentar, _daripada Hermione marah,_ diapun mengangguk. "Baiklah, em.." Hermione berpikir apa yang akan ia minta pada Harry, beberapa detik kemudian Hermione tersenyum jahil. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia minta Harry lakukan untuknya.

"Kita tidak jadi pergi hari ini, karna orang tua ku pergi. Jadi, masuklah," kata Hermione akhirnya, iapun membuka pagar dan mempersilahkan Harry masuk. Tetapi, sebelum Hermione membuka pintu rumahnya ia berbalik, "Kau, tunggu disini," kata Hermione dan segera masuk ke dalam. Harry berpikir, apa yang akan Hermione minta? Menyuruhnya membersihkan halamannya_? _Tapi, itu tidak mungkin karena halaman Hermione cukup bersih.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hermione kembali dengan membawa sebuah gitar akustik, _gitar?_ _Untuk apa?_ Tanya Harry dalam hati. "Aku ingin kau membuatkan sebuah lagu untuk ku, Harry," _aku tidak berpengalaman dengan music_, batinnya dalam hati, "Dan kau harus tetap disini sampai lagumu itu selesai. Satu paragraph pun tak apa, yang penting lagu, Harry," jelas Hermione.

"Aku tidak berpengalaman dengan lagu, 'Mione," aku Harry, tanpa diberi tahupun Hermione sudah tahu, makanya ia memberi Harry hukuman menulis lagu. Hermione tersenyum jahil, "Aku tahu, Harry,"

"Makanya kau memintaku menulis lagu?" Tanya Harry sambil memutar bola matanya. "Jadi, kau tidak mau?" Tanya Hermione balik, nada bicara nya kembali ketus seperti tadi dan itu membuat Harry panic. "E-eh? Tidak, aku mau kok," Harrypun mengambil gitar yang ada ditangan Hermione dan itu membuat Hermione tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ini," kata Hermione sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil dan pulpen yang diambilnya tadi. Harry memperhatikan pulpen yang diberi Hermione barusan, "Kau tahu cara menggunakan pulpen, 'kan, Harry?" Tanya Hermione yang hampir tertawa. "Tentu saja aku tahu, ibuku kan juga muggle, 'Mione," jawab Harry dengan cengirannya. "Baiklah, beritahu aku kalau kau sudah selesai," Hermione pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya meninggalkan Harry yang sedang kebingungan.

_Untungnya aku tahu cara bermain gitar_, batinnya. Harry mulai berpikir kata-kata apa yang akan ia tulis dibuku kecil milik Hermione yang berada didepannya. Tiba-tiba Harry teringat kenangan-kenangan mereka selama di Hogwarts, saat ia dan Hermione mencari kucing Hermione yang hilang dan kembali larut malam dengan menyelinap supaya tidak ketahuan para prefek atau guru-guru.

Harry juga teringat bagaimana pelannya suara Hermione saat mereka mengobrol ditelpon malam-malam karena takut ketahuan oleh Ibu nya. Ia juga teringat bagaimana tawa Hermione saat melihat kelakuan anehnya dan Ron. Dan Harry teringat salah satu kenangan yang paling disesalinya, yaitu saat yulle ball. Ia berpasangan dengan Hermione dan pada saat itu juga ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya, tapi tidak jadi karena ia terlampau nervous sehingga darah keluar dari hidungnya. Memalukan.

Harry bernostalgia dengan kenangannya sendiri tanpa ia sadari tangannya secara reflex menulis apa yang ia pikirkan dikertas tersebut. Harry mengamati kertas yang sudah tidak kosong lagi itu dan membaca tulisannya sendiri. "Bagus juga," gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri, "tinggal menambahkan beberapa kalimat, dan selesai," lanjutnya.

Harry diam sebentar, ia mencoba mengingat kalau saja ada kenangan yang cocok untuk dijadikan lagu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu..

_Harry dan Hermione sedang duduk diam di ruang tamu keluarga Weasley dengan sebuah radio menyala didepan mereka. Mereka sedang mendengarkan siaran khusus Natal oleh penyanyi favorit Mrs Weasley, Celestina Wearbeck yang suaranya mendayu-dayu dari radio kayu. Mereka hanya diam mendengarkan lagu yang berirama jazz tersebut. Hermione yang daritadi sibuk membaca buku yang sudah ia baca berkali-kali menutup bukunya, menjulurkan tangannya ke radio milik Mr Weasley, dan mengacilkan volumenya. _

"_Ada apa?" Tanya Harry yang daritadi hanya diam mendengarkan radio. Ia menoleh pada Hermione yang kelihatannya sedang berpikir keras._

"_Entahlah, Harry, aku hanya berpikir kalau…" kalimat terakhir Hermione terputus dan wajahnya kini terdapat sedikit rona merah. "Lupakan," lanjutnya dan menutup wajahnya dibalik buku yang tadi ia baca._

"_Kalau apa, 'Mione?" Tanya Harry penasaran. Hermione menutup bukunya lagi dan menatap Harry, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan._

"_Lupakan, Harry," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Hermione, dan itu tentu saja membuat sahabat yang duduk disebelahnya ini kecewa. "Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa," Harry mengangkat bahunya dan mereka kembali dalam keheningan._

Harry tersenyum sendiri memikirkan kejadian itu dan memilih untuk mengubahnya menjadi lagu. Dan mungkin jawaban yang ia inginkan dari Hermione saat itu mungkin akan ia jawab sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Setelah beberapa menit lagu itupun selesai. Harry berdiri dan membuka pintu rumah Hermione. Ia masuk dan melihat Hermione sedang duduk didepan perapian dengan buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Harry menghampirinya dan duduk disofa didepan Hermione.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang didepannya.

"Sudah," jawab Harry, "mau dengar?" lanjutnya. Hermione pun mengangguk dan Harry mulai memposisikan gitarnya.

"Ekhem.." Harry berdehem sebentar dan mulai bernyanyi.

"_You were riding shotgun with your hair undone_ _In the front seat of my car. I've got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel, The other on your heart._

_You look around, turn the radio down. I say, "Baby, is something wrong?"  
You say, "Nothing, I was just thinking. How we don't have a song" And I say..."_

Hermione menatap Harry dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lirik yang baru saja dinyanyikan oleh Harry adalah percakapan mereka saat Natal tahun lalu. Persis, sama seperti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan Harry tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu.

"…_.Our song is the slamming screen door, Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window.  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow 'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh.  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen, asking God if he could play it again,"_

Semua lirik lagu yang dibuat Harry adalah kenangan mereka, seluruhnya. Dari kalimat pertama hingga yang tadi terakhir dinyanyikan Harry. Hermione tersenyum mengingat semua kenangan tersebut.

"…_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song..._

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door, Sneakin' out late, tapping on her window  
When we're on the phone and she talks real slow 'cause it's late and her mama don't know  
Our song is the ways he laughs  
The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen, asking God if he could play it again  
Play it again.._

_You were riding shotgun with your hair undone  
In the front seat of my car  
You grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And wrote down our song.."_

Harry mengakhiri lagunya dengan cengirannya yang seperti biasa, "bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat semua kenangan kita menjadi lagu, Harry?" Hermione balik bertanya pada Harry yang menaruh gitar disebelahnya.

"Hm.. Entahlah, aku juga bingung," jawabnya, "bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjutnya dengan cengiran seperti biasa.

"Bagus, apa judulnya?" Hermione menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil buku kecil yang diberikan pada Harry tadi.

Harry terlihat berpikir keras untuk mendapatkan judul yang pas, "Our Song," jawab Harry tiba-tiba.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, menatap lelaki didepannya. "Our Song," ulang Harry.

"Bagus juga, Lagu Kita," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum dan dalam hatinya ia sudah berteriak kegirangan karena Harry akhirnya tahu apa yang ia inginkan pada malam itu. Malam Natal tahun lalu di The Burrow.

"Jadi, kau memaafkan ku, kan?" Tanya Harry agak takut kalau Hermione meledak lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kapan aku benar-benar marah padamu, Harry?" Hermione tersenyum menatap lelaki didepannya. Dan, akhirnya merekapun berpelukan sebagai sahabat, walaupun ada sesuatu yang masih menjanggal diantar mereka.

Mungkin beberapa tahun yang akan datang, mereka akan menyanyikan lagu itu bersama dan mengingat kembali apa yang sudah mereka lewati bersama-sama. Dan lagu itu akan tetap menjadi milik mereka sampai kapanpun.

**FINISH**

A/N: ekhem.. first of all, i'm sorry for the Swifties bcs i changed the lyrics and i'm sorry if harry or Harmione were OOC here-_- , i'm trully sorry guys.. and i'm sorry bcs i made *maybe* songfic again, i'm sorry.. i always got inspiration by listening to some songs.. and abaout the story, that was flat, wasn't it? idk, if you want tou critics me , i'm fine with that bcs i need that. and thanks for reading my ffn, don't forget to leave your review :)


End file.
